The Cure
by PuPuKeKex3
Summary: Akashi rarely gets sick, but when he does, he's stubborn about taking his medicine. (Sequel Posted - Sweet&Spicey AkaKuro)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Akashi rarely gets sick, but when he does, he's stubborn about taking his medicine.**

Rating: **M**

Warning/Description: Fluff! Adorable! **AkaKuro** ; Implied Sexual Content; No explicit content

AN: Enjoy 333 A rather late Dedication to White Day (3/14/17) To my Akashi, Michelle :)

 **The Cure**

 **\- -** XXX - -

The sky was still gray when Kuroko began to stir, peeling one pastel blue open at a time and squinting at the clock, the numbers blurry. Then he wondered – the clock? – how could he see it when usually his face was all _smushed_ against Akashi-kun's chest.

He blinked awake as he sat up in bed, big blue eyes searching around the dark room. Kuroko had surprisingly great vision in the dark. But found no sign of his red-haired love.

"Sei-kun?" Kuroko called. When he got no answer, he stuck his lip out. Having a pretty good idea where Akashi was and what he was doing.

Kuroko's heart skipped a beat when the room suddenly lit up with white, lightning flashing outside, followed by thunder and pouring rain.

He pushed the covers back, and got out of bed, barefoot. A shiver ran his spine and he hugged his naked body as he bent down to grab the snow white Yukata off the floor, and slipped it back on. He easily gave up on finding the tie for his waist. And peeked out the window, catching a view of the mountains right before he left the room to look for Sei.

His feet thumped softly against the cabin floor as he walked down the short, dark hall. It was a little too quiet, even with the pouring rain outside. He began to hope Akashi-kun hadn't gone out. The redhead already showed signs of having a cold. Kuroko pretended not to notice or be worried about him. But Akashi-kun looked so tired yesterday. He was just too cool, and too stubborn to go take a nap, even when Kuroko encouraged him. Even when Kuroko tried tricking him, and pushing him down on the bed. Akashi wouldn't budge.

Quickly reaching the end of the hall, Kuroko heard clicking from the kitchen, and stopped. Slowly, he poked his blue head around the corner, and sure enough - there was Sei, typing away.

Kuroko was a master in stealth. He wanted to sneak up on Sei and scare him. But it was a challenging task. Akashi-kun was practically as fearless as he was humorless.

Not to mention he had that darn Emperor eye – it wasn't just useful for cheating at basketball.

Akashi froze when a hand reached from behind his shoulder, going straight for his laptop screen. But before Tetsuya could close his laptop, Akashi caught his wrist, frowning as he looked over behind him.

"Tetsuya.. you're up early."

Akashi single handedly removed his glasses as Tetsuya tried to pull away from him, but Akashi held on. His twin red orbs fell on Kuroko's pair of pillowy soft lips, which were frowning as well.

"I'm mad at you."

"I know, sweetheart."

Akashi's smile finally appeared, trying not to laugh at Tetsuya's menacing, puppy glare that only reminded Akashi of Nigou. He understood why Tetsuya was upset about him waking up this early to study. He was a part time cuddler, and it wasn't easy to sleep when Sei got out of bed.

"I was just getting ready to come back to bed." His fingers slipped away from Kuroko's wrist, and Akashi put his reading glasses back on.

"You're ly-"

Akashi sneezed, and Kuroko flinched. Immediate concern shined in his almost transparent pools. With all the stress and long nights he experienced as a university student that had 3 majors, Akashi-kun very rarely, and surprisingly got sick. So when exams were over, and Spring break began, Kuroko said yes to Akashi when he suggested they take a trip up to the mountains in Kyoto for a few days. It was beautiful up here. A nice view of ancient Japanese castles, tall, forest green trees, steam from nearby hot springs, and everything.

But Akashi-kun obviously needed to stay at home, and rest. Not be up at 5 am, working on research papers due after break. Or studying for an exam he probably had afterwards, too.

"Sei-kun.." Kuroko crossed his arms and waited for Akashi to look at him.

The redhead glanced at him, his nose a lighter shade than his hair. Kuroko placed a hand on his shoulder, sliding it to Akashi-kun's upper back when his boyfriend put an arm around his waist.

"What's wrong?" He asked, squeezing Tetsuya close to his side, first noticing Tetsuya's Yukata was loose and slightly open, before his eyes trailed up to focus on Tetsuya's.

"I'm going to check your temperature." Kuroko mumbled, laying his head down, on top of Akashi's as the redhead sat at the countertop, holding Kuroko with one arm.

"Meaning you want to be my nurse?"

"No." Kuroko lied. He _was_ in a nursing program, but wanted to work with sick _children_ , not adults. And told Akashi that he'd never take care of him if he got sick. "I want you to take some medicine and go to bed."

"But I'm not going to." He slipped one hand past the fold in Tetsuya's robe, feeling his milky smooth skin underneath. "I want you to make me feel better."

Kuroko removed Akashi's hand.

"I'd have to chain you up. Or you'd do bad, inappropriate things to me."

"But you'd like them."

"You give male patients a bad name, Sei-kun."

"Hm.." Akashi got a funny feeling in the back of his throat, and wiggled his nose. About 2 seconds later, he was sneezing.. into Kuroko.

Sei sniffled, a drowsy feeling coming over him. He started to feel warm, his cheeks turning a faint scarlet color.

He sniffed a few times, rubbing his face into the front of Kuroko's soft robe, and hugged both arms around the bluenette's waist, Kuroko trapped in his contagious circle.

"You're getting worse." he mentioned, both his arms up in the air as Akashi accidentally wiped his nose on him.

"Once I finish this sentence, I'll-"

He heard his laptop snap. Shut.

"Bath time."

Kuroko's body was in need of some serious scrubbing, to get all his boyfriend's icky germs off of him. And 'cause he was so nice, he'd let Sei take a bath with him.

"Then you're going to bed for at least 6 hours of sleep. Waking up, eating, and taking some medicine."

"Tetsuya.." Akashi began to argue. Although Kuroko was nagging in full blown nurse mode, and he couldn't be argued with. "I promised to take you hiking through the mountain today."

"It's okay."

It was only their second day here, hiking could wait. Besides, Kuroko was bound to get tired quickly, and Akashi-kun was in no condition to be piggy backing him down a mountain trail.

"And what about the snow monkeys-"

"They'll be waiting for us once you're all better."

And because Akashi-kun was proving to be so stubborn – on the account of his nearly perfect immune system and failure to ever be sick before – Kuroko knew he had to use his last, most powerful weapon.

"I'll be fine-"

"Sweetie… I'm worried." Climbing into Akashi's lap, he took the nearest hand, and pulled it inside the opening of his Yukata, placing it on his hip. Getting closer to the speechless Seijuuro, he threw his arms around Akashi's neck. "The rain might make it worse. We should stay inside, so I can take care of you… until you're all better." he quietly suggested, moistening his lips with his tongue about a centimeter away from Akashi's. He was well aware that kissing might make him sick, but because Kuroko was a firm believer in go big or go home: he leaned forward, kissing Akashi with a little nudge.

That should keep his chances of getting Sei's cold low. But if he happened to get sick, he'd just have to nurse himself back to health. And give Akashi the silent treatment.

But for now, he'd focus on his innate desire to help a sick patient feel better. In this case, it was his boyfriend, so Kuroko would be a little ... _nicer_.

"No more kisses until you're healthy again." Kuroko said as he slipped away before Akashi had time to respond. He held Sei's hand, pulling him to standing as well.

Akashi definitely felt slighted. But his left eye flashed gold, his mind immediately focusing and planning on what he was going to do to Kuroko in that tub..

"Deal.. I don't want you to get sick, after all."

As soon as he stood up, he slipped both his hands into Tetsuya's yukata, sliding it off his shoulders and causing it to drop down to Kuroko's ankles, his red and gold pools burning as passionately as they had last night. Meanwhile, Kuroko didn't try to cover up. Though the cool temperature in the room made him shudder.

"I doubt that'll stop you, Sei-kun."

He knew exactly what Akashi was thinking, and already was figuring out his own plan to not fall victim to Akashi-kun's advances.

"My first priority is always to take care of you."

He embraced Kuroko, sharing his body heat. He couldn't help but rub Kuroko's back, stroking his shivering, sensitive skin. As if Tetsuya's agreement to take care of him was the cure, Akashi was beginning to feel better already.

"A-choo.."

Or not really.

"No sex until you're healthy again."

He heard Kuroko say, smiling playfully as he said it.

Akashi rubbed his nose, sniffling. He wondered how he was beginning to feel a whole lot WORSE. He was completely fine yesterday, and when he got up this morning. He'd just felt more tired than usual. But capable of staying awake.

Now he only felt capable crawling into bed and closing his eyes.

"Come on.." Kuroko continued to smile, sensing the rapid change in Sei's persona. From stubborn and charming, to sleepy and helpless. Kuroko couldn't possibly leave him on his own like this. He lead Akashi back into the bedroom to have a bath.

\- - XXX - -

 **AN** : Thanks for reading! Until next time~


	2. Sequel

arudachan **You're right about the last chapter; M was for Misleading lol**. So here's the  remedy to that!

Summary: Akashi rarely gets sick, but when he does, he's stubborn about taking his medicine.

Rating: **M**

Chapter Warning/Description: Kuroko being a sweetheart; Akashi being sinful (and stubborn); Dual Personality! Akashi; Nurse! Kuroko; Sick! Akashi; Fluff! Adorable! **AkaKuro** ; **Mature Content/Smut** (will provide warning XXX – for start and end **;** I guess technically there are also themes of abuse, but no one gets hurt)

 **AN:** This is pretty much a lemon chapter – buuut, I mixed in some sweetness with the spice *wink wink* The lemon actually has plot, who would've thought. Plus here's a much longer sequel (spent a lot of time on it). Enjoy~ (Story can also be found on Ao3)

 **The Cure** : Sequel

Full Recovery

 **\- -** 000 - -

These past 2 days had been hell. Once or twice Akashi thought it was the end of him. His mild fatigue and typical sneezes had developed into a vicious, nasty fever that practically crippled him. His muscles cramped, paralyzed by a constant chill, while his skin melted all at the same time. He hadn't been this helpless since he was a child. Who needed his mother.

But not anymore. He'd met his blue haired angel. His ray of hope. Someone who cared to fluff his pillows, press a cool towel on his forehead, and do everything Akashi could not do in his time of weakness. Tetsuya even snuggled with him. So he wouldn't feel miserable _and_ lonely as he laid there in bed, sicker than a dog.

If Tetsuya weren't here.. if Tetsuya ever left him, like his mother had… well he'd rather rip out his own heart than know what losing Tetsuya felt like.

On a lighter note, Sei was resting with his back propped against the headboard, feeling a million bucks better. His lover – his nurse– sat beside him, dipping a silver spoon into a bowl of steaming tomato soup.

"One more bite, Akashi-kun."

Like magic, Akashi had managed to recover in 2 days.

By relinquishing what little control he had left and robotically obeying Tetsuya's every command, Akashi was _almost_ back his old self. He ate his meals, took his baths, and rested whenever Tetsuya told him to. Akashi was more than happy to listen. Tetsuya was a good little nurse. It didn't matter that he was doing all this for free – or that it was his sick boyfriend he was taking care of – Kuroko took his job very seriously. Even politely referring to Akashi by last name when he'd just recently gotten comfortable using Akashi's first name. Let alone using pet names, on very few occasions.

"As you wish, dear."

"Domo."

Akashi could hear the smile, although he couldn't see it. Whenever Tetsuya said that to him (and only him), he smiled. Always. Even if for a second.

While taking care of him, Tetsuya had been very gentle and kind. So pleasant. Both a darling and an angel. Sei - on the other hand - went from sick and downright useless, to a handsome devil plotting to take advantage of Tetsuya's obvious concern and affection for him.

It was rare that Tetsuya be so open, instead of playing coy with him.

He waited until Tetsuya pressed the warm spoon to his mouth, Akashi opening just wide enough to accept the spoonful of soup. Made from scratch with nutritious, fresh tomatoes. It was bland, provided Tetsuya wasn't the best cook. But Akashi swallowed it all before licking the slight flavor from his lips. He was fully prepared to do shameless things to Kuroko's body with them. The sinful smirk said it all.

"Time for your medicine."

But Tetsuya was determined.

" _No sex until you're healthy again."_

If Akashi had it his way, he wouldn't be recovering anytime soon. It was the furthest thing from his mind. If he seriously had a choice – fast recovery with 3 daily doses of bitter medicine that made you wince before swallowing and shudder in disgust afterwards or no medicine at all with the delightful, absolutely wonderful feeling of having a cute male nurse to take care of you, but a slow recovery – it was obvious which one he'd choose.

Yes, it sucked to be ill, exhausted, in pain, and feeling like you were going to die - but Akashi enjoyed it. It reminded him that he had such a devoted lover. Tetsuya was devoted to him all the time. But by being sick, Akashi was able to see the extent to which Kuroko worried about him.

The distress in those big blue eyes as Akashi faded in and out of consciousness during his two days of high fever… christ. He hated seeing Tetsuya in tears - except for sex. And now that Sei was on the road to recovery, sex was the most immediate thing on his mind.

Immediately gone whenever Tetsuya mentioned medicine.

Kuroko ignored the half somber, half sinister shade that seemed to cast over Akashi's side of the bed.

"Tetsuya-"

Before he could refuse, a rubber _pop_ cut him off, echoing in the room. Kuroko's clear, aqua blue orbs locked onto Sei, then the pop of his other latex glove followed.

Despite Tetsuya being a little dramatic, Akashi went quiet immediately, getting quite used to the stern _shut up and take your medicine, Akashi-kun_ look that he received each time he tried to refuse it.

But his hard frown and furrowed brow showed remained.

"I know you hate it. But your fever isn't gone. Your temperature is higher than normal." Kuroko patiently explained, voice muffled behind a white mask secured on the lower half of his face. He was a nursing student that took easy to carry medical supplies with him wherever he went. But Kuroko wouldn't have to wear the mask if he wasn't concerned about Sei-kun spreading his germs. Particularly through kissing. Kuroko knew him too well. A few days ago, he'd given Sei nothing but a quick, innocent kiss on the lips. Because he couldn't help it. But if Akashi-kun was the one to do it - the affection would be non-stop, tender kisses eventually involving tongue - making Kuroko sick in no time.

Which Kuroko couldn't afford. If he got sick too, there was no one else up in the mountains to nurse them both back to health.

While protecting him from contagious kisses, the mask also hid his graceful smile each time he witnessed Akashi-kun's scowl appear when it was time for medicine. Kuroko secretly found an immature, stubborn Akashi-kun charming. As rare as it was to see. As difficult as it was to differentiate between Akashi-kun's anger and his childishness.

"I'm fine." Akashi insisted, watching Kuroko pour thick, clear liquid into a spoon.

"But you're temp-"

"It's nothing."

Akashi believed his immune system was as absolute as his orders. As the leader and President of multiple affairs on campus, Akashi bossed people around on the daily… unless their name was Kuroko.

"It's not nothing."

Kuroko placed the medicine down, a spoonful of it remaining in his hand, and he scooted to sit closer to a beyond annoyed Akashi. His arms crossed over his chest as he held his head high. Kuroko didn't back down while most people submitted when they witnessed Akashi's eye change colors, as if he wasn't human. Yet Kuroko was never afraid, and held the spoon up to Sei's lips.

"Open." Kuroko commanded.

"..."

In a list of things he loved about Tetsuya, it was his fearlessness and determination to stand up to tough guys - including his own high and mighty boyfriend - that Akashi put at the top. Tetsuya didn't have to do whatever he said in order stay on his good side.

But anyone else who tried him in such a way would be ruined.

Akashi narrowly gazed at the spoon… wishing for it to explode under his mental command. But seeing as it did not...

"..."

Nor did Tetsuya give up, Akashi parted his lips and took the medicine. Another victory for Kuroko. And zero losses so far.

"Ahh.." Kuroko sounded, now in his dentist role, trying to peek inside of Sei-kun's mouth to make sure he swallowed all his medicine.

"...I'm going to punish you for this, Tetsuya." Akashi swore, sounding as bitter as he looked.

"You can't do anything when you're this weak, Akashi-kun." Kuroko courageously mocked, but pressed his hidden lips to Sei's cheek.

His chaste kiss reignited Akashi's sinful interests, a smirk stretching over his flawless features.

"Don't let your guard down."

"Hai. Wait here. I'll be back."

Kuroko didn't appear the least bit concerned, and collected the empty glass, ceramic bowl, silver spoon, and nasty medicine on a plastic tray before he turned to leave the room. Sei's twin red eyes followed his every move until Kuroko exited the bedroom.

He knew exactly what would happen next. A spell of drowsiness instantly hit him. And Akashi leaned most of his weight back against the headboard, finding it very difficult to stay awake while Tetsuya was gone for no longer than 10 minutes.

But Akashi wasn't the type to easily surrender, and he found a way to stay awake until Kuroko came back.

The light bluenette climbed on from the foot of the mattress, crawling up to Akashi with blue eyes that were curious and wide awake, staring directly into Akashi's sleepy, yet alert gaze that was narrowed and watching him back. He continued to follow Kuroko's cat-like movements until Tetsuya reached the top of the bed, where Akashi suddenly grabbed him before Kuroko saw it coming.

And he forced Kuroko to lay on top of him.

"You took a long time.."

"I had to wash the dishes."

"With this blasted thing on?"

Akashi hooked a finger underneath the white mask.

"Hai."

Kuroko pushed his hand away before Akashi got it past his lips.

"Take it off.."

"No."

Kuroko quietly sat up, pulling away from Akashi's arms meanwhile defending against those persistent hands. He leaned back against the headboard, like Akashi was doing. But Kuroko pushed his thighs together and straightened his legs before he patted his lap.

"Lay down, Akashi-kun."

He motioned where he wanted Sei to put his head. Sei paused in the act of trying to remove Kuroko's mask, focusing on Tetsuya's lap.

"..."

Akashi easily remembered once trying to lay his head on Tetsuya's lap, and totally being denied.

" _What if my legs fall asleep? I don't want to make you get up after you've gotten comfortable."_

It had been both cruel and thoughtful. But from the looks of things, Tetsuya didn't have a mean bone in his body when he was dealing with his sick boyfriend, versus the fine one.

Kuroko patted his lap. Twice. Fully expecting Akashi to lay his head there.

"..haha." A laugh escaped, Akashi couldn't help it. Tetsuya's face looked so serious. Not to mention: determined. But Akashi obeyed and dropped his head in Kuroko's lap. Positioning so he could watch Tetsuya, briefly marveling at the genius design of his snowy complexion, icy blue hair, and matching, warm eyes.

"Please don't give me that look Akashi-kun, or else I can't concentrate."

He placed his bare hands to each side of Akashi's head, an involuntary shiver passing through him when the heat from his lover's feverish skin gave him a funny feeling. Kuroko blinked, trying to keep a straight face while Akashi-kun closely observed him anyway, giving Kuroko butterflies.

He'd known Akashi-kun since middle school, but to this day- the redhead made him shy with that noble charisma and hypnotic stare in his crimson, sometimes gold gaze.

"You're blushing."

"I'm not."

To make matters worse, Akashi-kun always knew. The faint rosiness on Kuroko's cheeks was difficult to see behind his white mask, but Akashi knew.

"You are.." he purred with a positive grin. He wanted to take one of Tetsuya's hands and kiss the knuckles. But before he moved an inch, Tetsuya poked each one of his temples, rotating deep, gentle circles into them with his pointer fingers.

From time to time, he'd do this. When Akashi had a headache. Or to help him calm down before he developed one… now however, he was doing it to help Akashi-kun fall asleep.

And it was doing the job.

"Night, Akashi-kun." Kuroko voiced, his volume a quiet breath of wind.

A white flash of lightning lit up the room the minute Akashi-kun closed his eye. Another storm was about to begin. They had been on and off these past few days, while Akashi-kun had a high fever.

Kuroko switched to playing in Akashi's strawberry red locks of hair.. and within a few short minutes of gazing out the window, awaiting the storm to begin, an inexplicable calm settled over him. Which eventually became boredom. Kuroko picked his battles wisely. Now that Akashi-kun's fever didn't seem very life threatening, Kuroko once again came face to face with the powerful force known as sleep. It had been trying to claim him for a while now. And he finally let it.

(XXX)

A few hours later, one of them woke to the sound of rain patting the windows and walls of the cabin house. The storm had continued while they were sleeping. It was a quiet one.

He soon discovered his head still resting in Tetsuya's lap. The comforting sound of his relaxed breathing could be heard when Akashi tuned out the rain. Which happened automatically. A sleeping Kuroko Tetsuya was his favorite thing in the world to watch.

He leaned up into a sitting position, and tried not to disturb Tetsuya. Even as Akashi turned and smothered his face into Kuroko's neck. He was glad he could finally do so without sneezing, or coughing. Akashi was relieved finally be cured of his fever. That as soon as he realized his strength had returned, there was an impulsive desire to nibble on Tetsuya. Which caused Kuroko to wiggle in his sleep. But Akashi didn't stop.

He'd noticed Tetsuya's exhaustion over the past few days. Which meant that sleep wasn't going to hand Tetsuya over that easily.

In the meantime, Sei coddled Kuroko in his sleep, brushing the tips of their noses together before he rested his forehead on Tetsuya's, stroking a thumb across the subtle curve of those rose pink lips beneath that damn mask. Why was Tetsuya so determined to wear it? Akashi kept his eyes focused. Their color an identical, rose red while he watched his unconscious lover. Tetsuya's perfectly calm expression while awake was nothing compared to when he rested. Not one wrinkle. Akashi studied him all the time. Tetsuya's looks had matured since middle school. But the sweet, passionate, and honest boy back then had developed into a sweet, passionate, and honest adult that Akashi wouldn't let get away.

He treasured waking up beside this bluenette. Laying there, appreciating the passive beauty and loyalty that he'd found in Kuroko Tetsuya. Sometimes that appreciation would escalate – beyond his control – traveling south to boost his morning arousal. Awakening a devious desire to take advantage of this vulnerable body. And apologize for it later.

For now, he was in a very passionate mood.

Deciding not to remove the mask, Akashi pressed his lips to Kuroko's, simply satisfied to feel their shape and warmth through the mask. Then with one last look at Tetsuya's unguarded expression, Akashi made up his mind to keep going. He'd try to treat sleeping beauty gently, though it should be easy. Tetsuya was knocked out cold.

Akashi peeled him off the headboard, cradling the back of Tetsuya's head to ensure he didn't bump it on the way down. When Akashi laid him on the mattress, Kuroko groaned softly, trying to roll over but Akashi pressed him back down. Then slipped on top of him.

A hazy understanding began poking him out of his deep slumber as Akashi-kun trailed all 5 fingers up his abdomen. Flicking apart loose buttons on the way. With every inch of their anatomy perfectly aligned, each move Akashi-kun made felt like a push in all the right spots. His body continued responding without his knowing. His chest now exposed to the cool room while warm fingers skimmed over it, nipples hardening into pink pebbles that were much more sensitive. Easy for Akashi-kun to pinch, pull. Roll between his teeth. The fabric of his pants rubbed him, up and down like the hand between his legs.

Broken mewls climbed their way out of his throat, Kuroko's body beginning to feel heavy. Boneless. His eyes stayed closed, his body choosing to remain vulnerable, eager to be Akashi's playground and feel his touch. Skin available for Akashi-kun to kiss, bite, and suck.

He felt a pulse, eliciting a hot moan, Sei's wet tongue dipping into his belly button. His stomach sinking in with his sudden inhale- that tongue getting him soaked down there. Akashi partially listened to the mewls become higher pitched. Sluttier by the second. White rivers of cum streaming out of him and Akashi-kun's moist lips making his penis slippery while Akashi pumped it.

He savored Tetsuya's deliciously wet cock. An even bigger smirk developing when Tetsuya unconsciously spread his legs wider, Akashi fingering his tiny opening.

He suckled on the swollen area between Tetsuya's legs, pressing a final kiss to both sides before he straightened up. Hovering over Kuroko's sleeping body as it trembled from what Akashi had done.

Seeing Tetsuya like this - so relaxed, and spread like a butterfly - twitching in areas that Akashi had thoroughly touched or kissed... only deepened his thirst. One eye darkened, and one transformed shades completely.

Sei let go of his cock. Palms pressing on the inside of Tetsuya's creamy thighs. Then he gripped them - hard - poking dimples in Kuroko's thighs that barely had any meat on them. And he spread them as far as they'd go, his cock prodding the entrance and meeting with no resistance. Only a weak cry.

Akashi almost abandoned his kindness, wanting to ram every inch of his cock inside. What stopped him was the memory of their first time. The painful experience. Only after the fact, for Akashi. From then on, he promised to make love as painless as possible. For Tetsuya.

But each time, Akashi battled with his heartless nature. The part of him that had unsettling desires. That just wanted to fuck Tetsuya as hard as he could. Like an object, and nothing more.

Yet he remained gentle, like always. Letting the tiny tunnel stretch and get used to the first few inches, instead of shoving it all in. While Kuroko panted under the mask. His body showing makeshift signs of fever as he warmed up, his muscles limp, but starting to move more. He felt himself sinking into the mattress, Akashi-kun leaning more weight on top of him. Kuroko curled up, body fluid like the watery color of his eyes, his chest rising to be closer to Sei.

And as Akashi transitioned into deeper thrusts, Kuroko didn't feel pain. He learned to adjust quickly to Sei-kun's thrusts. As patient as they were. Otherwise Kuroko couldn't enjoy it. Once upon a time, he'd been afraid to have sex with Akashi-kun. Losing his virginity didn't help make him more comfortable with it. Akashi had been the first person inside of him. And even today, Kuroko was only familiar with the feeling of one man.

Before Akashi could fit it all in, Kuroko's twin, crystal sapphires started to show, shining with tears as they peeped open, barely conscious.

" _mm..Aka.."_ Kuroko began, his words barely whispers.

" _Tetsuya.."_ Akashi whispered back to him. A subtle purr in his voice with Tetsuya's heat wrapped around him.

" _Mm..mm.."_

Sei's shallow thrusts continued, his face only centimeters away from Kuroko's. As he peered into Akashi-kun's eyes, Kuroko could see that his boyfriend was not exactly the overly affectionate, kind one that usually made love to him.

But even so, with Sei's cold and calculating gaze staring down at him, Kuroko trusted him.

" _Mm..More.. Akashi-kun.."_ he asked in the way Akashi liked.

Never having experienced face-to-face sex that didn't involve Akashi-kun's slow, loving kisses, Kuroko tried pulling down his mask. Hoping Akashi-kun would help hush his embarrassing moans.

Akashi (instead) took his wrist and pushed it down, holding it above his head where Kuroko's other wrist soon joined. Akashi-kun pinning him down. Spotting the indifferent frown on Akashi-kun lips, Kuroko shook his head, big blue eyes brimming with tears, begging Akashi-kun not to be mean to him. To kiss him instead.

" _Sei-kun.."_

" _Shh.."_

" _..ah..!"_

Kuroko choked in surprise, failing to bite his lips when the swollen base broke past his tight ring of muscle. Akashi-kun's abs tensing as he grinded his square hips between Tetsuya's legs, flush against his backside. Kuroko's sob falling on deaf ears. But he crossed his ankles around Akashi's upper waist, laying there with his arms on either side of him. Akashi-kun squeezed his wrists tighter, one step away from bruising them as he rubbed against Tetsuya, trying to stuff more of his cock inside. As if he didn't realize he was in as far as physically possible.

" _I'm.. full.."_ Kuroko said, searching Akashi's indifferent expression for any sign of his usual, reasonable self.

Yet Akashi observed how Tetsuya curved up, moans muffled behind his mask when Sei started to thrust. Fucking Tetsuya with every inch of him. Amazed how there was no resistance yet Tetsuya was gripping him non-stop.

" _Hah..ah..anh.."_ Kuroko started, wishing he had a mute button. " _Mm.. nn.."_

As Kuroko tried to be quieter, his head turned in embarrassment. Akashi's eyes narrowing down at him.

Tetsuya tried catching his breath, his pumping heart beating a little slower when Akashi-kun released his wrists and wrapped him up in an embrace. The first thing Kuroko did was hug him back, mumbling Akashi's name next to his ear.

He loved Akashi-kun with every cell in his body. Just as every cell called for Akashi-kun to satisfy one of his basic needs. To be loved like this. Sex with Akashi-kun almost always felt like making love. But there were those other times.

" _Sei-kun…! .. ha..anh...ah..mm!"_

Where he felt torn apart.

Not human. His mind melting to a puddle, his soul floating up to heaven, and his body, getting turned inside out, broken into bits, and fucked like a little rabbit. The fox-like grin on Akashi-kun's lips while he slammed in and out, the skin on Kuroko's backside tingling from the impact. Eventually going numb. The rest of him twitching, blossoming like a petal as Kuroko approached orgasm.

" _Sei..kun..please..hah..anh.."_

His hand fell from Akashi's shoulder and fisted the sheets, rustling with their movement. Kuroko tried to warn Sei that he couldn't take anymore, eyes wet with tears. Akashi-kun looked directly into them, reading the silent plea. And his only response was to pull down the mask which kept Tetsuya's lips shielded against him and lonely without him. They were ripe, slightly sensitive from Kuroko's failed attempt to keep quiet.

Not blinking, Sei pressed their mouths together with plenty of force. But Kuroko closed his eyes, whimpering. Shuddering when Akashi-kun slid in, and out. Not stopping, not going easy on him. Biting his lips tenderly.

" _mm..Akashi-kun..m..hah..an..!"_

Their passion reached its peak.. Akashi's matching, scarlet irises misting, his white seed bursting from the tip- Tetsuya milking it all out of him. Cumming too, between their tightly connected bodies, Kuroko's eyes closing, his head falling back. Sei treated the column of his neck with attention before he switched to kissing Tetsuya's lips. Intertwining their fingers in one hand. Not letting go until every ounce of excitement was spent.

(XXX)

"I love you."

"And I love you."

"I'm happy you're feeling better."

"All thanks to you."

"...you said you'd let me go after I said two nice things to you."

"I didn't say how long before I let you go."

"You manipulated me."

"You enabled me."

About an hour after sex, a very sudden - very random - thunderbolt shocked them while they were still tangled up in bed. The thunder reminded them that they were stuck indoors for the time being, but they could still make themselves busy. Kuroko wanted to go back to sleep. But Akashi convinced him to have a shower or bath with him first.

Considering the soreness from sex, Akashi and Kuroko pried their bodies apart and went to have a bath. It reminded him vaguely reminded him of his being sick. And how Tetsuya washed his back for him, but otherwise wouldn't get too close to him.

Which brought them to his point. Surrounded by water and bubbles, Akashi-kun all over him, and Kuroko politely demanding some space.

Of course, he wasn't getting it.

"You're crushing me."Kuroko lied.

"I'd never do such a thing to you."

"How would you like it if I squeezed you all the time Akashi-kun?"

Tetsuya already knew the answer, so he wasn't surprised when Akashi didn't answer.

\- - 000 - -

AN: Oo la la :333

 **Sweet AkaKuro meets Spicey AkaKuro.**

This took me _forever_ to write (everything does these days though, am I right? Q.Q )

Hope it was enjoyable!

Until next time~


End file.
